


Taking It Farther Than Intended

by angellize



Series: Kinktober 2018: A First Attempt [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellize/pseuds/angellize
Summary: Kinktober Day 1 - Deep-throatingHank is cautious about potentially harming his significant other but Connor decides to prove him otherwise.





	Taking It Farther Than Intended

Connor crossed his arms as he gazed across the room at his lover, “Hank, I already told you there’s nothing to worry about.” Hank glanced back at him, “Con, I know but I just don’t want to hurt you accidentally.” Connor let out a sigh as he stood up and walked around to Hank’s side of the bed.

A surprised grunt spilled out of Hank’s lips as Connor pushed him down onto their shared bed. “What the fuck are you doing, Connor?”, he exclaimed. Connor said nothing as he straddled the struggling man’s hips and slid his palms up Hank’s chest. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant, just let me handle everything.”, Connor murmured.

   Hank stopped moving and became pliant as fingers traced down his sides towards his boxers. Connor slid to the ground in-between Hank’s legs, a coy smirk dancing on his lips as he slipped the man’s boxers down to his ankles. Hank shuddered at the sudden cooler temperature and gulped as he looked down into the android’s warm brown eyes, “Are you sure about this...?”

As if to answer his question, Connor leaned forward and licked a stripe along the elder’s length. A hiss escaped Hank’s lips as a warm heat suddenly engulfed him. Connor took him easily as the other unknowingly bucked his hips forward in an attempt to reach more of that mind-numbing wet heat.

   Connor hummed upon feeling the other’s fingers lace themselves into his hair and pull slightly. A swallow was the only warning the lieutenant got beforethe android pulled back before diving back down again. “F-fuck...” Hank groaned out as he pushed Connor’s head down harder.

While this was not a problem at all to Connor himself, his body wasn’t on the same page. ‘Error: potential damage to vocal component imminent.’ With every thrust, another error message popped up to replace the former. Hank’s eyes rolled back as he let out a strangled groan as he came. Connor’s eyes watered as his head was held in place as a familiar almost salty bitterness flooded his mouth, the final error message faded as he pulled off of his lover. He looked up towards Hank with a lopsided grin and with a now slightly glitchy voice said, “How was that, Lieutenant?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that I'm a few days late but I'm gonna catch up and everything's gonna be chill. All of these are probably gonna be shorter since it's been a long time since I've written and need to get back into the swing of things, so ye. Hope you enjoyed! :)  
> You can follow me or yell at my nsfw acc also called angellize on tumblr.  
> I'm always lonely so I will pretty much always reply.


End file.
